1. Technical Field
This invention relates to improvements in guardrails.
2. Background
Guardrails are generally located next to defined pathways of motorized or pedestrian traffic. They are commonly installed in industrial and warehouse locations to protect employee work areas, product and material storage areas, and equipment from forklift and mobile equipment traffic. Guardrails are also installed along roadways for parking and traffic control, for instance at retail store and mall parking lots.
Guardrail products and their manufacturers include: Instant-Rail protective guardrail of Cogan Wire & Metal Products, Montreal, QC; Steel Guard barriers of Steel King Industries, Stevens Point, Wis.; Saf-T-Rail protective railing system of Torbeck Industries, Harrison, Ohio; Barrier Rail of W. A. Schmidt, Horsham, Pa.; and Wilgard protective railing systems of Wildeck Mezzanines, Waukesha, Wis.